


Rewards for Rescuing the One and Only, Melinda May

by SomethingGoodOnTV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: After Framework, Angst, F/M, First Time, Philinda - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingGoodOnTV/pseuds/SomethingGoodOnTV
Summary: After a successful rescue mission, Phil finally can bring Melinda home to the base. FitzSimmons decided to restore her memories from her LMD twin. She's now remember everything when she wasn't around. Set After episode 14.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Framework things is a really great story. I just want to jump the time when Phil could finally rescue May. This is my first FF, please be gentle :)

Can we just jump to the scene where SHIELD could actually save Melinda May, and the rest of the team live peacefully. Set after the team rescued May, and things are a little by little back to normal.

May refused it at first, she didn't want to go through another machine. Her brain and her mind has been altered for the past months, she can take it any longer. But, FitzSimmons convinced her that she should do this, in order to get her mind back to the present, so that she's not going to confuse at things. May had been acting differently since the rescue mission, she thought that she's living her life at the year of 2007, the first thing she asked when she woke up is "Where is Andrew" and after that she started to felt strange about the base, she started questioning about Triskelion. FitzSimmons suggested that May should get her memory transferred by her LMD, which is a very good idea, because LMD May live in the present time. FitzSimmons do what they need to do, both Phil and Mace agree to this. Phil always been there, watching her progress every single day. FitzSimmons said that the test should at least take a whole week. While SHIELD is busy than ever. After Radcliffe and Aida being captured, all his research had been burn, and SHIELD has to rebuild things again piece by piece, not to mention the unsolved Inhumans matter in the society. Mace be the face of SHILED while Phil works behind the desk, strategizing and planning about their next move.

"It's been a week, and May finally regain consciousness. FitzSimmons are so happy when they found May wakes up, but May immediately took off all the wires around her.

"May, what are you doing..." Leo stopped Jemma for blocking her way.

"Fitz!" Jemma's rout in his arms, she wanted to stop May.

"May is finally wake up, Jemma. You knew the last thing she remember, right?" Fitz tried to shake her up and release his grip around her.

"Yes..."

"And she's healthy, we check her vital every day"

"I know..." Jemma let her go.

"Phil is under stress the past days, one of the possible threat is gone, and SHIELD has been working their ass off to find this guy.

"I don't give a shit about this Agent Colter, you got to find him as soon as possible, he's going to be a problem if we kept losing him" Phil is now on call with Agent Colter who failed to capture a possible Inhuman threat in Poland.

"Aye, Sir"

"Phil got distracted because he see a figure through her window. He feel quite not ready yet, and he's now acting strange cause this figure is about to enter his room. He turn her body to the cabinet, while phoning with Agent Colter.

"Thanks, give me updates ever one hour okay?" He hung up.

"May enter the room, he pretend to pick a book. He does this a lot when he's nervous. He's actually feel relieved that she finally wake up. He can feel her presence, he know exactly where she stood up.

"Are you done with your regain memory thingy?" Still can't look to her face. He face the cabinet.

"Phil, can you please turn around?"

He put the book where it belongs, and he turn to face May. After he turn around, May immediately get close to him. So close. Then she pull another closer, and then she kiss him. It was slow, but steady. She hesitate at first, then Phil kiss her back. Phil even hold her face now. Then they release the kiss, head touching one to another, they are just silent. They won't even dare to open their eyes. Till May say a word.

"That's the real one, in case you're wondering"

"Phil smile, he can't just hide his smile and a little laugh.

"You're back, with that memory"

"Yes, don't you dare kiss another robot, Phil, don't"

They hug each other, they hug it so tight as if they don't want to lose each other ever again. Phil place his head on top of her hear. He pull her closer and tight.

"How about we take some days off?" Melinda release the hug and facing him, her body still in his arms. In shock with his statement.

"Reading Ulysses in Ireland? Sounds fun!" Melinda said.

"It is fun, but can we just go somewhere around Colorado? Denver? I mean, by "days", it maybe take only 3 days off, because I have to go back being the director again as you know. But you and I deserve a proper rest, after all of this shits, don't you think?" Melinda couldn't even answer, Phil decided to take days off, it sure a first time for him since a long time. Melinda just answer him, with a smile. Phil knows that she's on board with this.

"You're completely back, aren't you" Phil examining her eyes, her figure, her scars on her chin and smile

"Please don't freak out, I'm just terrified"

Melinda hug her again "Yes, you should" They're laughing, first time in forever, they could be laughing like today.

SHIELD Facility #38  
Location : Classified

Mace gave the two of them permission, 3 whole days off. Phil take her to somewhere really nice, somewhere quite, somewhere secluded, somewhere in the USA where he could still monitoring SHIELD. It's located outside Denver called Louisville, it's one of Phil's bucket lists, to just live there and doing nothing. Phil chose on of SHIELD Facility in Denver, it is so lovely. You can actually see Rocky mountain from there. They drove to the place, it's quite cold in September, they arrived at midnight.

As they entered the home, they could feel a warm presence by the fire place. An agent has already ignited the fire. Melinda soon sit by the fire. Warming her hands. Phil leave her behind to take some goods from the 24 hours store. Melinda just sit in silence till she fall asleep.

"Mel, I'm..." It's not a big house to notice that Melinda has fell asleep on the floor with her bulky jackets on and with a blanket. Phil try to lower his voice down and put the groceries quietly.

"You're back" Melinda wake up, and try to stand while holding the blanket.

"Change into something comfortable and just go to be, Mel"

"You're not coming" Said her with a very lazy voice.

"I kinda hungry, I'll join you later"

"Okay, good night"

"Night"

Phil and Melinda are always been like this. They slept, literally slept in a same bed too many times, Phil always crush in her apartment, vice versa since the academy, but nothing ever happen between them.

Phil make himself some instant food and enjoy it before he go to bed. It's 02.00, time to bed. It's a day off after all, he should use it wisely. Melinda looks really peaceful with her sleep. Phil open the blanket a little bit and he slides to the bed. He's facing the ceiling, with his hand behind his neck. Suddenly Melinda just hug him, while groaning. Phil put his hands down to her shoulder and pull her closer to him, put her to rest in his chest

"Sleep, you have to wake up so so late tomorrow"

Melinda only answer it with "Heeeemh" Phil kiss her top and try to sleep too thoug for a very odd reason, his heart can't stop beating so fast, Melinda could feel that too, but she fall asleep peacefully. They kissed a week ago, after Melinda realized her last memory about Phil, but after that they never talked about that, perhaps they both waiting for this day to come.

Phil woke up by the weird sound. Half of them are bird chirping which is impossible to hear that in the city. Half of them was the sound of running water. He look around, he took his phone. It's 9.35. It's been a while since him waking up at this hour. He look around again, Melinda doesn't there. That makes a perfect sense that she's the one with the shower. He wake up and sit by the bed. He look on the floor. It's all Melinda's clothes. From her short sweatshirt, her t-shirt, her black bra, and her underwear. The bathroom door also opened up a little bit. Phil found it inviting, as if Melinda wants him to join her. For about a minute, he just sit and think about his next move. After taking a deep breathe, he start to strip and enter the bathroom.

The shower stall is filled with dew, he can't she her until he enter. As he enter, Melinda just about rub her naked body with a soap. She's just beautiful, the back of her side just beautiful. Melinda knows too well that Phil is behind her, but she's waiting patiently for him to make a move. Melinda keeps rubbing her body from neck to her stomach. Phil's hand in her stomach then, from behind he snatch the shower puff from her hand, and start rubbing her body from behind while fondle her neck with his mouth.

"You're deliberately strip your clothes and put beside our bed, cause you want me to come, isn't it?" Phil said it while grazing her neck, Melinda only answer with her moan, her eyes shut the moment Phil touch his body.

"Also, the door is unlock by any chance"

"So clever, you could just ask me tho" He whispering to her ears, it do giver her chills down the spine. Phil never do this, whispering with his husky voice.

Water running through both bodies. Melinda occasionally moan bit by bit as his hands touch to her sensitive parts. Melinda could feel his hard cock pressed from behind. Phil then turn her body around and pinning her to the wall. He put both Melinda's hand to the up, as he start to kiss her, not slow this time, but hungrily. It's like his unstoppable lust play the biggest part of him. Phil sometimes pull her closer and kiss her, to make a statement that she's making him hard as rock. But they're just kissing till the she's clean from the soap. Then Melinda, stop the water as they still kiss. She then just leave him to out from the shower door. Without saying anything. He follow her, grab her hand and kiss her, passionately without a break. He then lift her, and sit her up at the bathroom sink. It's a type of sink that has solid marble around them. Giving him full access to claim her body. Melinda can't resist the sexiness around him, he's never seen Phil like this before. Melinda likes to be in charged in anything, but with him, she's just being obedient. He check her vagina by touching her labia, she's definitely wet, and no it is not the water. It's Melinda May's wet pussy because of Phil Coulson. He kiss her again and again, she's also receiving well with always pull his neck closer to her. Melinda could feel that he's about to enter. Without any warning, he just push his cock inside her, and put some thrust. Melinda scream a bit with awe. She pull her head up to the ceiling as she close her eyes while leaning into Phil's neck. It is so good, he knows how to hit her spot that easy. Phil put her thrust again, slowly but so sure, Melinda feel a good and accurate pressure, she like it. Phil did it a slow pace, teasing her and yes, she loves it. Then again, Phil lift her up while his member still on hers, he then pinning her to the bathroom door pilar. He lift her and she managed to stay at the wood while he put another good thrust inside her, it give her so many vibration. He's so manly and so sexy right now.

"I always want to pin you up like this" He said with his husky voice, Melinda knows it well that he's also feels amazing, same as her. Melinda doesn't say a word, she's just moaning, goes with screaming his name a thousand time now. Phil keep thrusting her, Melinda just take it while she's struggling herself and hug and make a mess with his hair. His last words makes her want him again and again so bad. Phil again lift her and place her to the bed. He's now on top of her. Kissing her. He's now travelling her mouth, take her body for granted. He palmed her breast both of them, then kissing them, squeezed them gently. she's gone mad. Her body just jolted up and down when his hand palmed both of her breasts. Phil did everything so slowly, he take his time to admire every single inch of her body. He keeps looking at her when he praise her body, her eyes were never open. He knows that she enjoy this. Then he's start lowering himself and arrive at his destination. Melinda's breathe become disarray as she peek a bit, Phil then push 2 fingers of his inside her wet pussy and start licking it too. Her body trembled again, she can't take it this far, she want to avoid this, but at the same time, it feels so good. Phil always push her stomach back to bed when she become wild. Phil kind of proud of himself, he never seen Melinda this weak in front of him. Phil keep licking, and licking, Melinda can's stop screaming his name as she reach pleasure after pleasure.

"You taste wonderful, Melinda" Melinda couldn't take it any longer, his tongue and his dirty words lingering inside her mind.

"Phil, I'm about to, gosh PHIL"

Phil knew that she's close, but Phil just stop. It's a very cruel move, but he's just stop. She then realize what he's doing, he look to his eyes from above.

"You're so evil"

Phil back on top of her, and kiss her mouth again.

"I am evil in bed, May"

As she kiss Melinda, Melinda push him, and take turn. She's now on top of him. Kissing him while playfully made he hair move side by side. She's now on a cowgirl position, but she's going to play him too. She bounce herself a bit, we could hear a squeaky sound from the bed. Phil close his eyes and try not to make a sound, he's biting his hands. Enough with that, Melinda kiss his chest, she lick his abs, she's so sexy, so freaking sexy. She back again to his mouth, while kissing him, she take his cock with her hands, he start to shake it with a stable pace. He's rout and struggle, Melinda stop. She then travel her mouth to his member, she take them for granted. Phil is shock, because Melinda doesn't even give her notice. She's so good, with her mouth, Phil helps her with holding her hair. Phil repeatedly say the word shit and fuck also calling her names too many times. She loves when Phil calls her by Melinda. Melinda's done with him, Phil again push her to the bed, and kiss her.

"I know that you like to be in charge" Phil said those words while on top of her, kissing her.

"Even on the bed" Phil couldn't stop kissing her while he wants to tell her something.

"I've been so cruel to you" Phil is now playing, he put the head of his cock inside her, then come back out. The he go back in just a bit, and comeback out again. She wanting more, she knew that she being played. Yet, she wants him more and more.

"Because I want to cum all over you, while you're on top of me, so..."

"Phil kiss her again then continue his words "Do me"

Melinda couldn't believe that Phil can actually talk this dirty. His words makes her keep wanting him. Melinda then tackle him, make her on top of him again, Phil just surrender because Melinda hold his hand with her right hands. Phil wake up a bit make them into sitting position.

"You're so beautiful, Melinda" He said while kissing her neck and cupped both her breasts, claiming what his.

Melinda toss him back to bed. Phil just smile and laugh a bit. Melinda grab his cock, he's already uptight and make it enter her vagina, she scream his name. He's also close his eyes. Melinda dip her body till she take all of his approx 8 inches cock inside her body. She gasped for a long time, then she just find herself reaching out the air. She place her hands on his chest as she ride him, take him for granted. Phil then take her hands and hold them, guide her to ride him more and more. Both their breathe and their moan are such a mess. Phil occasionally put his hand on her breast, play with it once again. Melinda's is such a great player, Phil also give her a bit thrust from below as she rides him. Phil could enjoy the view forever, she's on top of him, shutting her eyes while silently and loudly moaning his name.

"Phil, I am, I am"

"I know, I know, me too"

They both close, Melinda lower her body to his, place his hands again to his chest. As she scream out of pleasure, screaming both ah and his name, her body vibrates, shaking, as he cum all over Phil's cock, then she stop, her eyes still shut. Phil also shut his eyes. He's not done yet, he get up, into a sitting position his right hand find a support to the bed, and his left hand on her back. She sit still, and Phil thrusting his cock inside her, she know that he's close and about to shoot all of his ammunition inside her. He's cum inside her, he's shyly cum and hide his head in her left shoulder and rest his head there. Melinda just lazily stroke his hair while find support in his body. He take the liberty to look at her, he open his eyes, and she already look at him with his eyes. He study her face, it's all sweat. They both organize back their pace of breathing. Melinda wipe his sweat on his head with her hands, Phil can't help but smiling, they are still on the position, just seeing each other eyes. His eyes are lovely, her eyes is so beautiful to him. They both waited for years to come to this point. Melinda feels shy and just resting his head to his shoulder. Phil life his chin up and kiss her again, in a slow pace, not in a kind of lust way, in a very lovely way, in which he tell her not to worry, because she's with him. Then they hug each other. Phil guide her body into sleep position. They face each other.

Melinda get up, she's so shy she even don't know why. She took Phil's t-shirt and wear it without even see Phil's face. It's Phil, she knows him for the half of her life, but still she's just shy.

"I love when my girl wear my training t-shirt, you're so sexy and beautiful" Phil said that from the bed. Phil also find it funny when Melinda's shy around him. She then went out to the bathroom and pass through Phil who is now checking his phone, straight to the kitchen, making breakfast for both of them.

Phil take his sweatshirt and wear them. He let himself topless, he knew that it's his charm to her. He runs to Melinda and see her from the door while she try to tie her hair and try to take something from the fridge. Phil just smile, Phil really love when his girl wear his t-shirt, it's a simple thing that make him happy. He walk towards the kitchen and hugging Melinda from the back and kiss her neck.

"I've never seen you this timid around me, it's my first time"

Melinda keeps cooking while Phil still embrace from her behind. Then she turn to his side.

"I never thought that you like to give dirty words, it's also my first time hearing that from you"

She then turn into the stove again. Phil chuckles.

"Huh, you like it, don't you?"

"Well" He pull her closer and whisper something to her "I'm planning on fucking you and make love with you for the past 3 days till you pass out and beg me to stop, how about that"

That words gives Melinda chills all over her body. He said it like she owns her, he really is owns her now. Melinda just silent. And look at him. She should never let him near her neck and her ear. It's make her sexually aroused.

"That's...just so fucking sexy and hot" Melinda said with disarray breathe once again. She did move after hear all of this. It's the first time that Phil can actually have the power to make Melinda weak like this. Phil just smirking in his winning. Phil is so ready for phase two, but then Melinda snapper him.

"But, I'm still sore now thanks to you, maybe you can save that dick for a while"

She back again to her stove. Phil also move when she said that. Phil just can't help it but grin, he can't believe himself that he could make Melinda sore because of his action.

"I love you" Phil whisper to her ears.

Out of his dirty words, it's the one who give her chills most. She doesn't dare to face him even, she's shy, he makes her weak, shit.

"Really, Phil? We just fucked each other, I'm wearing you oversized t-shirt, you seen me naked just an hour ago, we bath together, and I'm now cooking fucking breakfast for you, so not me, but I love to do it buy the way, we all done it in 2 hours and you said that you love me already, how about just 'thanks'" She's blabbering while making toast then she turn to him, he smile, he knows that she's shy and started say things unrelated to his statement.

"Well, it's been years, I can help it, how about 'I love you too' then" He said cockily.

She gulped, she turn back again to her toast.

"I love you too" said her to the pan. Phil smile and laugh and kiss her cheek from behind. And hug her.

"I love when you're timid around me, add this to the reason why I love you more"

"Well If you do this at our office, I'm going to be so mad at you, I have respects from others"

"She just smirking and cook for him. She will always love him with the way he is now.


End file.
